my_hero_academia_a_heroic_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hero Academia: Decimation
My Hero Academia: Decimation the first book of the My Hero Academia: A Heroic Journey series. It is 55 pages long and contains exactly 18,679 words. The book was written by the a user on Quotev called GormlessPsycho. The book tells the tale of Izuku Midoriya’s life as a villain. Plot Izuku Midoriya, who in the main My Hero Academia series aspires to be a hero, is changed in this story and instead of a hero becomes a merciless supervillain. However, something pinches Izuku at the corner of his heart as he struggles to live this new life. Although he didn’t receive a quirk from All Might in this tale, Izuku is given a quirk by All For One and joins the League of Villains. Summary Heroes are slowly being killed one by one. The cause was, at first, unclear. It was murder, all committed by the same man. And that man went by the name of Stain. The League of Villains despises their new rival. Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of this villainous gang decides to go against Stain and become the greatest villains to walk the Earth. Izuku Midoriya, a member of the League of Villains is sent out by Shigaraki to kill Stain. Up to the task, Izuku arrives in a dark alley in Hosu City to fight Stain. To his dismay, however, a student from the prestigious hero school U.A. has already picked a fight with Stain. Izuku joins in the battle, but is interrupted when another student from the same school comes to help. One of the students recognises Izuku as a villain and freezes him into place, while attacking Stain. Izuku eventually breaks free and lunges at Stain, but is not quick enough. The two students land the final blow on Stain and he is arrested. Katsuki Bakugo, a student of the prestigious school U.A. High is trapped in the past, in memories of which he bullied a boy named Izuku Midoriya. He thought that Izuku had killed himself bur never knew how wrong he was. He visits Izuku’s mother, who now lives alone and tells her everything he did wrong. The League of Villains soon plots an attack on the prestigious school of U.A. High, choosing to raid the school during the day of their final exams. Izuku dresses as an undercover U.A. student and manages to slip through the gate. After watching Class 1-A’s practical examinations, the League of Villains send out bio-engineered human beings known as Nomu to U.A. to attack the soon-to-be heroes and all of the pro heroes working in the campus. Katsuki Bakugo is kidnapped by the League of Villains and trapped in their hideout. Izuku, feeling wrong about his decision on becoming a villain, decides to free Bakugo from the League of Villains. After rescuing him, the two make up and the final battle is soon started. All Might, the legendary pro hero known as The Symbol of Peace or the Number One Hero faces All For One in the final battle. The two are of the same strength level and only one can survive. Fortunately, All Might wins the battle but loses his quirk. The citizens are safe once again. One month after the final battle is ended, Katsuki Bakugo and his friend Eijiro Kirishima visit the house of Izuku Midoriya. They chat and play video games before deciding to leave the house. Eijiro tells Izuku that he knows a girl who he thinks Izuku would like. The friends then visit the house of Ochaco Uraraka. The story ends with some kind of cliffhanger. Characters Below is a complete list of all the characters (both minor, major and extra) that appear in the story. * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Toshinori Yagi * Eijiro Kirishima * Rikido Sato * Hanta Sero * Ochaco Uraraka * Tsuyu Asui * Yuga Aoyama * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Toru Hagakure * Momo Yaoyorozu * Denki Kaminari * Mina Ashido * Shoto Todoroki * Minoru Mineta * Kyoka Jiro * Fumikage Tokoyami * Koji Koda * Nezu * Enji Todoroki * Dabi * Himiko Toga * Kenji Hikiishi * Jin Bubaigawara * Shuichi Iguchi * All For One * Hitoshi Shinso * Shota Aizawa * Gran Torino * Masaki Mizushima * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * Mustard * Moonfish * Muscular * Giran * Chizome Akaguro